


Early bird

by corpseidol



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Series, Sleepy Boys, idk how to tag stuff, just let them sleep lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpseidol/pseuds/corpseidol
Summary: Toki has always been an early riser although not but choice, really. It's going to take something to change that.





	Early bird

Skwisgaar woke up from blaring car alarm and drunken ruckus under the windows of his bedroom. With a groan he rolled off of his bed feeling painfully dehydrated and mildly hungover. He was also pretty sure somebody hit him with a bar stool on the back last night during a huge bar fight instigated by Murderface. Well, that hurt like a bitch too and he wanted nothing more than to just slip back into sweet sweet unconsciousness. 

He opened a window, letting in chilly December wind that brought wonderful bouquet of back alley scents: stale piss, trash with a hint of gasoline. Suppressing a hiccup he yelled.

"Hey! Shuts up yous dildolickers!"

Jumbled chorus of "fuck you"s and another alarm going off answered him. 

Begrudgingly Skwisgaar grabbed the nearest heavy object, that happened to be a big English-Norwegian dictionary Pickles smuggled from a library last week to ease overcoming the language barrier, and hurled it down. Somebody yelped but before he could feel smug, two gunshots made him duck and run out of the room. Burst of laughter followed his retreat.

"Assholes." He muttered regaining his composure although his hands shook a little. "Ones time I goes to bed earlies and dats what I get." 

Muttering curses and rubbing his aching back he made his way to the kitchen, resolved to find some of the Pickles' sleeping pills and take as many as needed to sleep off his anger and maybe eat some ice cream. But he should've guessed that with his luck these plans would fail too.

"Toki, what ams you doings here?!"

It was self-explanatory, actually, the kid was curled up on the rickety chair at the table holding the ice cream container with a spoonful of Skwisgaar's favorite Coffee Caramel Fudge in his mouth. Startled, he almost swallowed the spoon. 

"Ums, good mornings, Skwisgaar."

"What ams you talking abouts? 'Good mornings'! What times is it?" Glowing electronic clocks helpfully indicated 5:30 am. "Has you nots go to sleeps yet?"

Skwisgaar took a sit across from him and crossed his arms, scowling. Toki carefully passed him ice cream. 

"I has already woke up. Ams an early birds."

"Hasn't you comes back from bars at the same times wit' us?" 

Shoveling ice cream in his mouth with ambiguously clean spoon somebody left on the table Skwisgaar raised his eyebrow. He remembered quite clearly with how much enthusiasm Toki took part in the bar brawl almost on par with Nathan, who you wouldn't catch dead awake at this unholy hour. Or not dead, because then he wouldn't be awake, more like you would catch him dead asleep.

"Ja! It was fun!" Toki's smile seemed a little dazed. "Ams feeling funny though, everyt'ings spins a liddle. Sorry, I eats your is-cream, I dids all the chores and it gots boring. Can'ts watch teevee, Moidaface asleeps on the couch."

Now Skwisgaar dropped his half-hearted scowl and raised both brows.

"You's beens doing all de dishes and mops de floors and cleans de bat'rooms when Pickle t'rows up in de sink?!"

Toki hanged his head and nodded guiltily. Skwisgaar dropped the spoon and hid his face in his hands laughing.

"Oh, Toki, you ams so funnies little guy. We t'ought it ams de little house fairies dat goes out at night and does all de work."

Toki glanced up at inebriated laughing lead guitarist. Shy little smile tugged at corners of his mouth.

"Nopes, just ol' Toki here."

Skwisgaar stood up and Toki instinctively followed the suit.

"You doesn't has to do all dat. You knows we keeps de cleangings sc... skde... skedudeal. Likes, dis mont' Moidaface ams de one what cleans de haus but now he ams gettinks all lazy and fats because of de fairies"

"But I wants to be usefuls! Ams used to dis anyway sos..."

He was cut short when Skwisgaar threw an arm around his shoulders and shook him with all his might, which meant Toki just swayed a little but he successfully tripped over his own legs and didn't fall down only thanks to a strong arm grabbing him by the waist.

"Doesn't has to do dat. You ams alreadies useful, ams my rhythm guitarists! Now we just waits till we gets real bigs and rich and famouse and leave dis rats' nest!"

Toki was still a little starstruck to be a part of Dethklok and he had never heard nicer words from Skwisgaar but here they were now: standing in the middle of the kitchen, clinging to each other like the best of buddies and their future burned so bright, it actually made Toki tear up a bit. 

"Wowee! Cans we burn it when we leaves?"

Skwisgaar, now sleepy again, comforted by delicious ice cream and exhausted by his little motivational speech, struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Ja, why's not? We will burns dis garbage can down, all de cars wid alarms what goes off in de night and drunken dildos whats shoot de guns."

"We wills burn ourselves? Brutal."

Skwisgaar was almost half-lying on Toki, his cheek pressing on top of the other's head and blond hair tickling his neck.

Reluctantly tightening his grip around Skwisgaar Toki helped him get to the bed. As soon as dropped on his tiny stiff twin-sized bed Skwisgaar regained clarity for a couple more moments, just enough to look up at Toki.

"You ams a good kid, just goes to bed now, okays? It ams dark and cold and not'ing to do." 

With the last faint smile Skwisgaar drifted off despite distant barking, yelling and blaring sirens. Toki tucked him in like he had done several times before when lead guitarist got absolutely shitfaced but this time he seriously considered his options. It was still a long wait till sunrise and anxiety was gnawing at the back of his head. Could he really just go to bed? Now he didn't have to worry neither about messing up a never ending list of chores and being punished nor taking his guard off and losing his precious guitar. What could go wrong? None of his bandmates would be up till at least noon and that was always a long and boring wait. 

He shrugged and tucked himself in besides Skwisgaar. He had to snuggle real close not to fall off the bed and, when lead guitarist put an arm around him, it felt like heaven. Apparently, the bible got it all wrong and heaven was a boozy, sweaty and delightfully warm Swedish weirdo. Propping his head on Skwisgaar's chest like a pillow Toki felt truly at peace for the first time in forever.

In the afternoon, however, he found out that he was supposed to 'goes to bed' to his own bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I. Am. So. Tired. I totally projected my desire to sleep on whatever this is. There is part two planned that I will hopefully write and post soon after I get some sleep myself lol.
> 
> Ps. Sorry for any mistakes btw


End file.
